


Dirty Little Secrets

by mishmashfandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Rimming, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmashfandom/pseuds/mishmashfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: I have this kink, and I really want you to try it with me, but I don’t know how to bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secrets

They’ve been going out for a while now, and it’s really, really great. Sure, in the beginning it had been awkward as fuck having all of the school gawking at them like they were the new, exciting exhibition in the zoo or something.

But eventually things had quieted down, and they had finally begun to define their relationship. Sometimes Draco would say mean things to Ron and Hermione, and it’d piss Harry off. That had been a hard one for them, as Harry had absolutely refused to budge on the matter of the treatment of his friends.  
The solution, surprisingly, came from Ron, who had simple uttered a, “Blimey Harry! It’s not like I want him to treat me nice. Then I’d have to treat him nice, and this situation is already weird enough, you know?” one day at breakfast. Draco had rolled his eyes, which is Malfoy for “Yes, I agree”, and the matter had been dropped after that.

The memory of the day Harry had found Draco and Hermione friendly bickering about potions homework in the library still made him smile.

But now it was time to overcome a new obstacle in their relationship. And Harry had absolutely no idea how to go about it. See the thing was, Harry had been an absolute virgin when he and Draco had first gotten together. Apart from the things he’d done with Ginny (which were not much to speak of) he’d had no clue what he was getting into.

It had made Harry nervous, not knowing what to expect, so he’d asked himself the very question that all young witches and wizards in doubt should ask themselves: What would Hermione do?

This was how Harry had found himself ordering gay porn mags through a discreet owl-serviced company called “It wizards”. Research; that was Hermione’s trick against everything unknown and scary. Research the heck out of it.

And so Harry had. The porn had given him a great overall idea of exactly what was going to take place between him and Draco, and he had even gone as far as ordering a few “How-to-Gay-Sex” pamphlets that the company had to offer.

It was while reading porn that Harry had stumbled upon his current problem. One of the spreads had featured picture of a young, handsome, black-haired guy getting blown by an older, more rugged-looking brunette. That was pretty much the norm in this kind of magazine, so Harry didn’t really put much into it. The next picture, however, had him blushing to the roots of his hair and hastily snapping the magazine shot. It features the same couple, only now the black-haired guy was on all fours, moaning like he was dying while the older man was _licking his arsehole_.

That had been too much for poor little Virgin-Harry.

But now a couple of months had gone by, and Harry’s virginity was long gone. The sex was amazing, everything Harry had imagined and more. Draco was a thoughtful lover, always making sure that Harry would come first before finishing himself. Harry loved that about him. They’d switch positions every now and then, but Harry found that he loved to bottom, which was fortunate, since Draco seemed to prefer topping.

Nothing was missing in their sex life, but sometimes Harry’s mind couldn’t seem to stop wandering to that picture. Which was bad. He’d wanked to it, sure, once he’d finally been able to stop blushing every time he saw it, but Harry was scared that Draco might find his fantasy _weird_.

Draco, being a pureblood snob with the mansion-upbringing to go with it, was a very clean person. And Harry couldn’t help to think that his little perversion was downward _dirty_. There was no way in hell Draco would ever agree to do such a thing.

 

It’s just after school has finished, and Harry and Draco are lying peacefully in Draco’s bed just relaxing and talking about nothing in particular.

Until, of course, that very crucial moment where Draco suddenly turns on his side to look down at Harry with a small smile playing on his lips and utters the words, “So you want me to rim you?”, and Harry chokes on air.

It would probably be really funny if it wasn’t because it was so damn humiliating and terrifying at the same time. Harry splutters and vigorously shakes his head “no”, but Draco’s smile only grows bigger, and the jerk even has the audacity to start giggling. Harry supposes his face looks like a ripe tomato, but he tries his best to aim a dirty glare at Draco. The bastard only giggles harder.

Gradually Draco quiets his laughter, but Harry still can’t meet his questioning eyes. Thoughts are swirling in a chaotic mess inside his head. How did Draco find out about his secret? Does he think Harry is gross now? Oh dear Melin, is Draco going to break up with him?

Harry’s breath caught in his throat at that thought. He’s really not ready for their relationship to be over so soon. A year ago he would have scoffed at the thought of being afraid to lose Draco Malfoy’s affection, but yet here he was doing exactly that.

“I can’t help but wonder why you never mentioned this particular kink of yours to me, Potter.” Draco’s voice sounded weirdly loud in the quiet room. And he looked genuinely puzzled.  His piercing grey eyes ran searchingly over Harry’s face, as if trying to find a hidden meaning to the madness.

Harry just shrugged. “How did you find out anyways?” he asked.

This, surprisingly, brought a fresh pink colour to the Slytherins’ cheeks. “I wasn’t snooping,” he grumbled. “I was just looking at some of your stuff, because I was bored and you were in the shower. It was right there! Like honestly Potter, who even keeps their porn under the bed, that’s the most cliché place you could have possibly chosen.”

Harry is a little speechless. He remembered the day Draco was talking about; he’d just gotten back from quidditch practice, and had wanted a shower before lying down to cuddle with his boyfriend. But that had been like four days ago! That had to be a good sign, right? If Draco hadn’t broken up with him immediately after finding out, then maybe he wasn’t going to break up with him at all. Perhaps he would even be open to trying it out…?

Draco had apparently taken Harry’s silence as condemnation, and abruptly started his blabbering again. “It was just… It was the most worn out page in the entire magazine! I just assumed that it meant… Did it not? Oh Merlin, it didn’t, did it?” Draco looked absolutely mortified now. Secretly, Harry found him incredibly adorable.

“No, it did, it was just…” and now Harry was blushing too, awesome, “I just never thought you’d be interested in something like that,” he finished rather lamely.

Draco looked at him from under his eyelashes. “Why not?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “Because it’s dirty, or whatever I guess.”

Draco moved in closer, until his body was completely pushed up against Harry’s. He tenderly stroked Harry’s cheek, before leaning in real close to whisper, “I don’t mind a little dirty, Potter.”

He then proceeded to give Harry one of the most passionate kisses shared between them yet, and somewhere in between  Draco’s tongue doing _that thing_ that made Harry’s eyes cross, and being pushed back on the bed until he was lying on his back, Harry couldn’t help but think that he’d never keep dirty little secrets from Draco again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real drarry fic. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
